mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Cargo Plane
( with VIP)}} The Cargo Plane is a primary heist that takes place on a plane going over the city. It was added in an update on June 29, 2019. Players must break crates with a crowbar hidden under the stairs to earn cash, and replace fuses scattered around the map in a control room to open the exit and escape. This heist rewards a maximum of , or with the VIP Game Pass. This heist also rewards 300 XP upon completing the heist. Similarly to the Nightclub, Police and Criminals can rob the Cargo Plane for cash. The Cargo Plane's timer beeps when there is one minute left in the heist. Robbery The player is given six minutes to rob the plane before the nuclear bomb within explodes. This countdown starts from the spawn of the plane, to the eventual explosion. The robbery can be accessed by flying into the cargo ramp on the back of the plane. From there, the player must obtain the Crowbar, which is located under the stairs of the plane at the back of the ship. Once it is obtained, the player can then walk to the crates and start using the Crowbar to obtain cash, per crate smashed. Once the maximum cash is obtained, the player then must collect 6 fuses around the plane and replace broken fuses with them to open the door, escape the plane, and claim the cash at the Criminal Base or Police Base. If the player places fuses in the second and fifth slots from left to right before placing more fuses, a secret storage will open containing the Silver Key which can be used to open a secret crate in the Military Base and get the Lazerblade. Tips and Tricks * Attempt the Cargo Plane early with your acquaintance(s) or friend(s). It will be much easier due to the fact that you can only have one fuse at a time, so more players can help you put inn all the fuses. * Stay vigilant looking for The Cargo Plane, and the fuel for your escape. The Cargo Plane is the only primary heist that does not have an indicator besides the sounds it makes and the huge thing that is The Cargo Plane. * Attempting this with Hotrod will speed your escape up tremendously and like Pyramid and the volcano parts that were related to Kua Kua, you can not fly via Jetpack or Hero Powers. * The Cargo Plane will make sounds when it is almost going to explode, common sense to know what it will do and what it is; but useful anyways. Trivia *It is currently the first and only heist that all three teams can take part in. **It is also the only heist to have a time limit that is fatal to the player (all other heist time limits simply result in the player being kicked out of the heist). *The Cargo Plane shares two similarities with the Cargo Ship, the first being that they both give XP, and they both move in some fashion. *The Cargo Plane shares all but one feature with a main heist, being that it does not have a indicator to show its location and when it is being robbed. *Its the second heist that you can get a weapon from, the first being the Pyramid. Category:Heists Category:Heist Images Category:Gameplay